Current techniques for signal processing in wired and wireless communication require sub-dividing the available bandwidth along one or more dimensions (i.e., frequencies, time, signal shape, signal phase, etc.), with the consequence that supporting a larger number of logical channels either requires increasing the available bandwidth (e.g., number of frequencies), or reducing the share of total bandwidth used for each logical channel. This results in bandwidth becoming a limited shared resource, subject to congestion and even exhaustion.
This method provides an exceptionally large number of logical channels over a set of shared signal frequencies without interleaving or subdividing the available bandwidth. It uses the statistical properties of signals coupled with a simple multiplexing technique to enable each channel to fully employ all standard signal properties (dimensions) concurrently. It is compatible with many existing signal encoding modulation/demodulation) techniques, and can leverage existing signal processing technologies.